Missing Half of my Heart
by Darkness Dawn
Summary: His blood would never fully satisfy her hunger, for another piece of her heart longed for HIM. That chunk of her heart with a link that could not be severed… She’d broken her promises, but she would not break this one.


_**Missing Half of my Heart**_

**Darkness Dawn**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sadly I don't posses the brilliant artistic skills of Matsuri Hino, nor do I in any way own the characters. I am married to Zero and Kaname though! …heh, not really!_

_**Summary:**__ His blood would never fully satisfy her hunger, for another piece of her heart longed for HIM. That chunk of her heart with a link that could not be severed… She'd broken her promises, but she would not break this one._

_**A/N:**__ My Zeki fangirl side was brought to life after reading chapter 50 and 51 (which was sad. But you can tell that at some point Kaname is going to bite Zero. I mean it. That _**will **_happen! Just you watch… and Yuuki will bit Zero too, but I'm more concerned about Kaname and Zero) She's been trying to overtake my yaoi fangirl side for quite a while… anyway, hope you enjoy it! _**Review!**

* * *

Yuuki Kuran sat at her desk across from Hanabusa Aidou, her mentor. They were currently in the middle of a math lesson. But the young pureblood was not listening to the blonde noble's lecture, she never did. Yuuki had always been bad at math, that was one thing that never changed no matter what she was; human or vampire, the skills of numeracy would forever escape her grasp.

But that wasn't why Yuuki couldn't concentrate now. She couldn't help but remember a different time, when instead of the rather ingenious, yet slightly vain blonde aristocrat vampire who sat opposite her, sat a moody, rash young man with silver hair. Both he and Aidou had lost their tempers with her awful math skills very quickly… Of course, Zero had always had a short temper.

"Yuuki Cross!" snapped Aidou from the other end of the desk, "are you listening to a _word_ I'm saying!?" The aristocrat's voice startled Yuuki, making her fall of her chair. Looking over the edge of the table with wide mahogany eyes, Aidou found it hard to see the former school guardian as the pureblood princess at all.

"Sorry! Uhm… I'll pay attention this time! I swear!" she insisted apologetically. Hanabusa merely bit his lip and grunted in reply, before continuing with the lesson. _And just how many times had the girl made _that_ promise?_ As the noble continued his futile attempt to educate the youngest Kuran in the ways of numbers, Yuuki was again lost in memories. This time about Aidou _and_ Zero.

Shortly after Maria Kurenai had started at Cross Academy, Hanabusa Aidou had become worried about events at the academy and tried to run away. On his way out of the academy he had a run in with Yuuki, before being confronted by Zero. All this lead to was the hunter preparing several three course meals for the spoilt noble. Yuuki giggled slightly as she remembered the look on her companion's face.

"Yuuki Cross are you paying attention!?" yelled Aidou, slamming the text book down on the table. Yuuki found herself laughing harder. The blonde aristocrat just _couldn't_ look threatening, no matter how hard he tried. After glaring at the teenage pureblood in front of him for a few moments, Aidou sighed and gave up. If _this_ was the prime example of the Kuran female, Kaname-sama was _doomed_! Hanabusa knew that he should show more respect to a pureblood princess, but that was pretty damn hard when the girl had the brains of a fruit bat, and when you had known her as a human for most of your life!

"S-sorry!" stammered Yuuki, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Ehh, whatever, we'll continue this lesson tomorrow," said Aidou, getting up and moving to the sofa. "You should probably go and study… and I mean _study_ this time! _Not_ _lie there and do nothing_!" he yelled after the brunette's retreating back.

When Yuuki got into her room she just collapsed on the floor and closed her eyes. Her good mood from just a few moments ago had vanished, leaving her heart aching.

She'd told Zero that she would run from him forever, to give him reason to live. Forever… her entire life would be spent in hiding, fleeing from the person she'd been close to her entire life, the one she'd protected, the one she'd held almost as close to her heart -if not as close as- Kaname, the one she… loved?

Would Zero even live forever? As a pureblood Yuuki's lifespan was eternal, what about a stabilized ex-human vampire hunter?

"_Even if he does live forever, do you really want to spend the rest of your life running from him?"_

Yuuki opened her eyes, and was not surprised at what she saw, though screaming may have been a rational reaction.

On her bed sat herself. But not her vampire self. This Yuuki had short hair and a slightly rounder face. Her eyes were warm, chocolate brown without a trace of red, and she was wearing the Cross Academy, Day Class uniform, complete with prefect armband. She held a silver artemis rod in one hand. Yuuki Kuran recognized her doppelganger automatically. This was her human side, the one who had lived in Cross Academy for the past human decade.

Yuuki Kuran was getting accustomed to seeing her separate natures as of late, having had several conversations with her vampire instincts, whom she had tried to crush and suppress to keep her human side alive.

"_Why?"_ asked Yuuki Cross, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why what?" replied Yuuki in a monotone.

"_Why did I have to break my promise? Don't you remember? You promised from the day you met him, you promised to stay by his side"_

"I had to," replied Yuuki in the same deadpan voice. "My place is at Kaname's side"

"_**Was**__ at Kaname's side. But that changed. You have a choice"_

"And I have made it, I stay at Kaname's side"

"_And this is what you want for all eternity?"_

"Yes" came the reply. Yuuki Cross gave a cold smile.

"_Oh really? But think, it isn't quite the same when Kaname-sempai bites you is it? When you look back and remember the way __**he**__ bit you- the way __**Zero **__bit you…"_ Yuuki Cross got up and kneeled in front of her pureblood self. _"You remember don't you? The feel of his fangs as they buried themselves in your tender neck, the sound of him drinking your lifeblood down in loud gulps… It didn't feel so good back then, but remember it know, and it feels so __**good**__"_

Yuuki closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as a wave of bloodlust ran through her. Yes, to her vampiric instincts that had felt so damn _good_… Yuuki grasped her throat and shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

"No! Kaname…"

"_Yes. Like Aidou-sempai once said, having Kaname-sempai drink your blood leaves you in ecstasy… But it's bittersweet isn't it? When he bites you, you remember Zero, if Zero bit you, you'd think of Kaname-sempai"_ The human Yuuki began crying harder. _"Why must we spend the rest of eternity suffering!? Why must both of them suffer for us!? Why must we all suffer!? Why!?"_

Yuuki glanced at her human nature, who was now clutching her neck.

"Because we are purebloods…" she whispered.

"_No… You still misunderstand. Did we explain nothing!? When you told Zero that your instincts devoured me, you were wrong. When you told him that I was still inside of you, you were wrong… I will never leave, because just like the vampire within you I cannot be destroyed… because… your vampire instincts are __**you**__ and… __**I**__… am __**you**__… we are __**one**__" _Yuuki Kuran's eyes widened. Slowly, Yuuki Cross removed her hand from her neck staring at it. She stared at it for one reason: It was covered in blood. Yuuki dashed forward to grab at her falling doppelganger, but as she reached out for her she instead knocked over her vanity table.

When the table rocked, her jewellery box fell to the floor scattering Yuuki's possessions everywhere. But the one thing that caught Yuuki's eye was the bracelet at her feet… and the crest that adorned it. As the pureblood princess picked up the silver bracelet she felt her throat tighten.

It was the other half of the vampire charm that tamed Zero. The item that had branded Yuuki as his keeper. When had she stopped wearing it? Looking around she spotted her rose in resin that Kaname had given her. Picking them up she tied the silver bracelet around the rose and placed them both on the table, where she stared at them, these two symbols that represented the two divided halves of her heart.

_Kaname… Her fiancé and brother, whom she had loved all her life… and Zero… the missing half of her heart…_


End file.
